


something in her way

by smallestbrown



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Just Tim thinking abt Sasha oh the boy's in love woops, Literally in love with them, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestbrown/pseuds/smallestbrown
Summary: It's hard to work across from Sasha James, when everything about her is so... Distracting.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	something in her way

**Author's Note:**

> just had to get this out of my system. Join me on my new timsasha crusade. Surely more to come

At the Magnus Institute, Tim spends a lot of time sorting. Or googling, or reading, or highlighting, annotating, summarizing, or making calls. Jon's always forwarding some statement or another for follow up, got some filing system for him to rifle through. Certainly, Tim's always got something to do.

But it's hard to work right across from Sasha James.

Tim pulls up Case #0895142. He glances up at Sasha briefly.

That's all it takes, though.

Come on, Stoker, he chides himself. Don't think about the way she unconsciously tucks her curls behind her ears while she works. Never wears it down because it gets in the way of her reading. Bites the tiniest corner of her mouth when she's thinking hard. Tilts her head and slips her pen between her lips while she finds her words. Don't think about the shape of her lips, soft, a little ink-stained--

Tim blinks. Shakes his head.

Jesus, she's not even doing anything. She's--she's just reading up on some architect's initial plans for a prison layout. Boring as can be. She hasn't moved in a while, and her coffee must be cold.

The case file, Stoker. The case. Caroline Baker, who wakes up to a dust-covered house no matter how often she cleans her hand-me-down furniture.

He thinks of Sasha's living room, with her grandmother's afghan draped across a thrift store armchair. It's nestled in a sunny corner of the room, and once or twice when Tim had been over for a meal, he'd seen Sasha curled up in it with a book and a cup of tea. Lit up in gold and sunlight. And Tim, well. All he had to do was not think about how she crunched her nose at a particularly distasteful passage. Motionned him closer so she could read out a paragraph. Giggled before she could quite get out a joke.

Caroline, Tim. The case, Tim.

Across from him, Sasha leans back and yawns. Tim gives in.

"Who kept you up late yesterday, Sash?"

Sasha groans. "Anthony Newsom."

He widens his grin even as his heart drops into his stomach. "Hot date?"

She gives him a look. "Cold lead. He'd be a key corroborator for my current case, but he quit his job under suspicious pretenses." 

Sasha goes to take a sip of her coffee--cold--and grimaces. The tension in Tim's smile eases up a little.

"And you'll never guess!" She continues. "No one's seen him since."

"Ooh, shocker."

Don't think about how deep the brown of her eyes can go. Don't think about the dimples that crease her cheeks when she lets herself smile, really smile.

Sasha smirks. "Well, I like a guy who keeps me on my toes."

Don't think about the swoop in your chest when she looks at you. The way your heart gives out when all she does is blink in your direction.

Don't think about the softness of her smile, her skin. The way she held her breath when she kissed. Liked it when your hands held her at the creases at her hips. When you nosed at her collarbone, dragged your lips behind the shell of her ear. Don't think about the hitch in her breath when your hands smoothed down her spine. When you said her name into the nape of her neck.

Don't think about how you woke up that morning and she was already gone.

"Message received, Sasha James."

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on [tumblr](https://smallestbrown.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/smallestbrown) where i draw and have become infested with literal timsasha brainworms


End file.
